Black Disciples
The Black Disciples (often abbreviated as BDN or BDN III) is a large African American street gang based in Chicago, Illinois. Background The gang is considered extremely violent and is known to engage in drug trafficking and distribution, theft, robbery, gun trafficking, murder, embezzlement, money laundering, and racketeering, in addition to other criminal activity Intergang Relations The Black Disciples are part of the alliance of street gangs but are known to engage in violence with other Folk Nation gangs such as the Gangster Disciples. The BDs also have a long standing rivalry with the Vice Lords, Black P. Stones, Black Souls & the Gangster Disciples (in Chicago and its suburbs). They have poor relations with other Folk Nation Gangs. Since they follow the original doctrine of David Barksdale they consider themselves the only true Disciples, as all other gangs have created their own literature and strayed from the original teachings. Love, life, loyalty, wisdom, knowledge and understanding is the blueprint for the Black Disciple organization. The majority of the present conflicts they have with other gangs involve drugs and territory as they are known to be more attracted to the money making aspect of organized crime. Rappers and Rap Groups Rappers (39/40)> *GBE Capo (Front$treet Lamron) *Chief Keef (Oblock) *Lil Reese (Lamron) *Lil Durk (Lamron) *Ballout (Lamron) *Odee Perry (Wic City) *Tadoe (Front$treet) *dun gotti (darkside) *Tay600 *rondonumbanine *L'A Capone *L'gado *600Breezy *Lil durk *Wrekka Santana (Frontstreet) •Fredo Santana ( Frontstreet) •Rondonumbanine ( 600) •Edai (600) •La Capone ( 600) Tay600 (600) Cdai (600) Rap Groups * 485 (rap group) * OTF (rap group) hipwiki * Buck 20 Brick Boyz 9rap group) Hoods/Turfs/Territories * Roseland, Chicago southside * O'Block (64th Normal blvd) hipwiki * Snohomish, WA 136th pl SE The Locations of the BLACK DISCIPLES were submitted by a "member" of this organization * Damen Courts: Jackson & Damen * 95th & Crestwood Stockton ,CA * Robert Taylor Homes: 45th & Federal * 45th & St.Lawrence "5th Ward" * 46th Woodlawn (THF 46) * 46th Drexel (THF 46) * 46th Ellis (THF 46) * 54th & Indiana "Black Gate City" * 59th & Elizabeth * 59th & Hermitage * 59th & Normal * 61st & Martin L. King Dr. * 61st & Wabash * Parkway Gardens: 65th & Martin L. King Dr. * 65th & Wood * 67th & Lowe * 69th & Halsted "Darkside" * 69th & Marshfield * 71st & Martin L. King Dr. "The 1" * 71st & Racine "The Valley" * 73rd & Halsted * 73rd & Ridgeland "Ridge Town" * 79th & Morgan * Lon City : 79th street ,State to Cottage Grove * 82nd & Cottage Grove * 83rd & Ellis * 99th & Malta (shared w / GD) * 99th & Yale * 100th & Michigan * 107th & Edbrooke * 107th & Perry "Dirty Perry" * 111th & Vincennes ** 111th and Edbrooke(Darkside Bd's) * 113th & Wabash * Ada Park: 111th to 115th , Ashland to Racine * Rag Town: Corleons * 116th & Emerald * 118th & Peoria * 119th and Lafyette * 117th & Princeton * 120th pl. & State * (12-trey D-boyz a.k.a Triggatown) * 123rd and Emerald(12-Trey Triggatown), * 123rd & Lowe to 126th & Lowe * 122nd & Union * 125th and Union * 126th and Union * Altgeld Gardens: 133rd & Corliss "Block 7" * Calumet City,IL * Chicago Heights,IL * Evanston,IL * Maywood,IL * Oak Forest, IL * Robbins,IL * Waukegan,IL * Little Rock,Ark * North Little Rock,Ark * Winter Springs,Fl * Homestead,Fl * Florida city, Fl * Gary,In "G.I." * Hammond,In * South Bend,In * Baltimore,Ma * Flint,Mi * Brooklyn,Ny * Memphis,Tn * Madison,Wi * Milwaukee,Wi "Mil-Town" * Zion, IL *Elyria, OH *Lorain, OH *South Amherst, OH (1300 BD's) *starkville Ms, *columbus Ms, *Heidelberg, Ms *Snohomish, WA *McHenery County, IL Sets *BDN (Black Disciples Nation set) (Jungle Boy)(Touhy Herbert Park) * [[300 (Black Disciples set) (O'Block) * Keta Gang (Black Disciples 300 set) * Lamron (Black Disciples set) hipwiki * 600 (Black Disciples set) hipwiki (Steve Drive (Black Disciples 600 set) hipwiki, D-Block (Black Disciples 600 set) http://www.hipwiki.com/600-Black+Disciples+Gang+Sethipwiki 1 * 8 Balls * Obama World is a nickname adopted by 065 TYMB, a Young Money, Black Disciples set located in Chicago, Illinois hipwiki * Front Street (Black Disciples 300 set) * 064 Toon Town (Black Disciples set) in honor of fallen member "Toon." * 065 Murder Maryland (Black Disciples set) * 065 Obama World * 065 TYMB * 079 MTV (Black Disciples set) HipWiki * Black Gate (Black Disciples set) hipwiki SD set * Lowe Life (Black Disciples set) * Tay Town (Black Disciples 300 set) * THF 46 Woodlawn * KOS (KILL ON SIGHT) (Black Disciples set) Original sets from the Disciple Nation (15) * Devil's Disciples * Devit's Disciples * Falcon Disciples * Royal Disciples * Renegade Disciples * Executioner Disciples * Boss Pimp disciples * East Side Disciples * Sircon Disciples * Motown Disciples * Dutchtown Disciples * Gonzato Disciples * Six-Tray Disciples * Maniac Disciples * Four-Tray Disciples Dead members * David "King David" Barksdale * Robert "Yummy" Sandifer * Jerome “Shorty” Freeman * Harold Walker * HK - O block * T-roy - O block * Robert “Yummy” Sandifer hipwiki * Keith "Keke" Bonds * Steven “Lil Steve” McGee (600 set) "Steve Drive" * Odee Perry (O-Block/300) * Terrance "Lil Moe" Hollins * L'A Capone (Chicago rapper) * Devonte "Tayski" Childress hipwiki #300 * Marquetta Campbell (Keta Gang/Keta World) #300 * OTF Nunu (rapper) * Sheroid Liggins was a member of the Black Disciples gang from 064 Wic City in Chicago. hipwiki *Marvin "Capo" Ball *Jerome "Lil boo" Anderson *Marcus "Baldy" London *Jerome "Jmoney" Wood *Devon "Dthang" Varner *Lil Pat AKA Pluto *Antron "Big A " Young OBLOCK BD Set *James Troy Johnson OBLOCK BD Set *Marvin "Capo" Carr (NLMB/BD)#300 Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Disciples * http://www.hipwiki.com/Black+Disciples See Also * Drill music * Black Souls (gang) * Gangster Disciples * Folk Nation * List of Gangs * Robert Sandifer * List of gangs in Chicago Category:Wikipedia Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in the United-States Category:Folk Nation Category:African-American gangs Category:Gangs in Chicago Category:HipWiki Category:ChicagoGangs.com